Bacteria of the family Streptococcaceae (which are lactic acid producing bacteria) have previously been propagated in different media, such as media containing yeast extract. US patent application 20050032196 [INRA, France] discloses the propagation of lactic acid bacteria of the genus Lactococcus lactis (which belongs to the family Streptococcaceae) in the standard laboratory medium M17 which contains peptone, lactose and yeast extract.
There is still a need for providing improved media for propagating lactic acid bacteria of the family Streptococcaceae, which media can result in a higher yield of cells, and of cells having an improved viability, thereby reducing the cost of production.